theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Marco Annicelli
}} Marco Annicelli is a character on ''The Young and the Restless'', played by Peter Bergman who also plays Jack Abbott. Storylines Being found by Victor Marco was found by Victor Newman when he was serving time in a prison in Peru. Marco was said to have murdered his wife by driving her off a cliff. Victor noticed Marco had a scary resemblance to his longtime rival Jack Abbott and decided to use Marco to take Jack's place while the real Jack Abbott was taken captive by his psycho ex-girlfriend Kelly Andrews with help from Victor. Taking Jack's identity and life, Marco sleeps with Phyllis in St. Bart's and then forms an alliance with Victor by merging Newman Enterprises with Jabot Cosmetics, naming it Newman-Abbott, irritating the other Abbotts as they believe Jack has lost his mind. Marco then buys a brand new Ferrari for himself and while riding in it one night with Kyle Abbott, he receives a phone call on Kyle's cell from the real Jack. It seems the two don't know the other exists as Marco was stunned that the voice on the other end of the phone sounded exactly like his and vice versa from Jack's perspective. Because he was distracted by his "father's" look, Kyle crashes the Ferrari and Marco ends up in a coma for a few weeks. While unconscious, Victor uses this opportunity and hires an expert to forge the real Jack's signature. When Marco wakes up, he has no memory of the last several months, including being brought to Genoa City and taking Jack's identity. However when Victor walked in, Marco says he does remember everything, but Victor decides he no longer needs Marco as he got what he wanted and was getting ready to inject a syringe into Marco's iv that would cause him to have a major heart attack when Gabriel Bingham arrived and saw what was about to happen. An earlier conversation between Marco/Jack and Gabriel/Adam had Adam telling "Jack" that he wasn't really a Bingham (The real Jack Abbott is the only person besides Sage Warner that knows Adam Newman is alive and had surgery). Victor then decided that he did need Marco after all in order to get information out of Gabriel about his true identity. Impersonating Jack Abbott During his recovery, Marco begins remembering his time in the Peruvian prison and begins tossing and turning in bed and speaking in Spanish. Phyllis overhears this and becomes very concerned as she has never heard Jack speak any Spanish. Marco (still pretending to be Jack ) claimed he learned it in his younger years but Phyllis was apprehensive. At the Newman-Jabot merger party, Marco decided to honor the late Cassie Newman by naming a wing in hospital after her. Cassie's parents, Sharon Newman and Nick Newman were grateful to Marco, but the party was crashed by Tobias Gray, who to recognize since he previously worked at Jabot. Billy managed to get Tobias out of the party, but Tobias ends up crashing his car. Kyle, Abby Newman, and Summer Newman go to the hospital hoping to get answers from Tobias about the murders of Austin Travers and Courtney Sloane. Marco watched from the window and walked away with a satisfied smirk when Tobias flatlined. Tobias was named the killer and for a while, the case of Austin and Courtney's murders was closed. During a conversation with Gabriel, Marco realized that "Gabriel" was really Adam Newman, Victor's son. Marco told Victor that Gabriel Bingham was Jack's son, so Victor would continue to trust him, and he could have Adam on his side. Marco placed a bid to get Jack back when he was kidnapped is so out of order, but the boat blew up and Jack was presumed dead with his ex-love Marisa Sierras. Marco got a text about a woman who's contact name was "M" and felt depressed about it. Phyllis got very suspicious. Marco, still posing as Jack, covered by saying that during college, he traveled to South America, where he became fluent in Spanish, and fell in love with a woman named Manuela. He stated she died in a boat explosion. Thinking the real Jack was out of the way, Marco recruited Kyle, Billy, Adam, and Chelsea Newman to set Victor up for embezzlement. Adam found out Marco was posing as Jack, and threatened to expose him, but Marco told Adam that he would tell everyone he was Adam, and ordered him to help him set up Victor for his murder. Adam wasn't convinced Victor would shoot Marco, but Marco was sure he could get Victor to shoot him. The plan was for Marco to fake his death, and Adam to become the sole CEO of Newman-Abbott when Victor goes to prison. Marco phoned Nikki and asks to meet him at the park, Then Victor calls and Marco suggest Victor meet him at the park instead. Victor meets Marco at Chancellor Park .while Adam hides nearby. Victor pulls out a gun and calmly shoots Marco in cold blood. Adam managed to blackmail Victor into making him the sole CEO of Newmam-Abbott. After Victor left, Adam discovered that Marco wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest; which meant Victor had actually shot the real Jack. Marco showed up after the paramedics arrived and was stunned to learn Jack was alive, but realized it didn't impact the plan at all. Marco tracked down Marisa, as he wanted to "start over" with Marisa out of Genoa City, but Marisa was now afraid of Marco. Marisa ultimately decided to go with Marco, and as they were driving out of town, Marco drove the car into a lake. She claimed that Marco was dead, but Kevin Fisher, and Mariah Copeland later discovered the car and Marco was nowhere to be found. Return When a blackout hit Genoa City, Marco returned to the Abbott mansion and found a smashed photo of himself with Phyllis. Phyllis came downstairs, and said she smashed the photo because she didn't like it. When Marco asked what was wrong with the photo, Phyllis immediately became suspicious and asked "Jack" if he remembered the name of the palace they visited in Peru. When Marco said he didn't remember the name, Phyllis realized who he really was. She told Marco to stay away from her and that she was disgusted, knowing she had been with him. Marco taunted Phyllis, saying she loved every minute of it. Phyllis kneed Marco in the groin and smashed a vase over his head, knocking him out. Marco fled when Phyllis was momentarily distracted, and went to the Abbott cabin where he called someone and said he needed their help again. Detective Mark Harding went to the Abbott cabin where Marco was waiting for him. Harding was working with Marco and had brought him provisions. Harding's association had started when he had caught Marco speeding on his way to the cabin and thought he was Jack. Marco offered to make Harding very rich if he did a job for him. Harding said he regretted taking the money from Marco. Marco talked about how Austin's death was unintentional, but Courtney's wasn't. On her wedding day, Courtney a saw a video of Marco attacking Abby in the park. Courtney wanted Harding to arrest "Jack" while she was marrying Noah. Harding had convinced Courtney to come with him. Harding said he didn't want to hurt anyone else, and Marco sneered that he wasn't done yet. He wanted Harding to help him take over Jack's life, and then reminded Harding that he was the one who killed both Austin and Courtney. Marco wanted Harding to erase the files on Austin's computer because Austin had filmed Marco and Jack at the same time. Austin woke up during a Valentine's party held at the Abbott cabin while Harding was erasing the files and Harding killed him by hitting him with a bookend. When Courtney held Marco at gunpoint, Harding killed her with a tire iron. Marco ordered Harding to kill Jack so he could again claim Jacks life. Harding refused. After hiding in the cabin for a while. Marco went to Victor's office with his gun. Marco sent a text message posing as Victor, asking Jack to meet him in his office, and prepared to kill Jack when he arrived. Marco shut off the security cameras. Jack and Phyllis were at Devon and Hilary's wedding when they got a text from "Victor" saying to meet him in the office ASAP. Just as Jack and Phyllis were about to enter Victor's office the police stopped them, and Detective Harding went in instead and was shot in the arm. Capture & Banishment Marco was seen in the cabin eating frozen corn hash when Marisa came and Marco got his gun. When Marisa walked in and Marco grabbed her and held a gun to her head even after he realized she was Marisa he still held the gun on her and said that he would blow her head up. Marisa seduced Marco and he awakened tied to the bed. Marisa called Jack and told him to come to his family's cabin. When Jack arrived it was the first time that Marco and Jack met in person. Marco taunted Jack saying "Run Jackie boy, run for the hills!" and by talking about Ashley and Abby, claimed to be close to Billy and that Kyle liked Marco better than his real father. Jack broke a beer can and threatened Marco with it but dropped it instead. Marco said that Phyllis loved him and that they had great moments in the bedroom and Jack slapped him, then went to Victor pretending to be Marco for answers, but Victor realized he was Jack. Jack told Victor that Marco was currently being held captive in the Abbott cabin and wanted Victor to kill Marco. Victor said he would not resort to violence. Phyllis heard all of this. Later Marco tried to convince Marisa to untie him but she spit in his eye. Phyllis walked through the door and duct taped Marco's mouth and threatened him with a knife to his throat but backed down. Jack walked through the door door? This is so bad! at least I fixed your spelling errors and held the knife up ready to stab him but Phyllis and Marisa talked him out of it and Victor walked through the door. What door, no one knows. Victor told Jack he made the right choice, and Marco taunted Victor about his involvement in all the damage Marco has caused. Victor refused to let Marco hold him responsible, although he was the one who had Marco take Jack's place. Victor has his men come and get Marco. Victor tells Marco he is going to lock him up in that Peruvian Prison he found him in. He also has one of his men permanently scar Marco, so they would know it was him if he ever returned to Genoa City. Luca santori mentioning marco Crimes Committed *Occupied himself as an international drug lord in Peru and was imprisoned (pre-2015). *Killed many people in Peru and was known to leave behind dead bodies (pre 2015). *Theft of cash from Captain Churchwell (pre 2015). *Said to have murdered his wife by driving her of a cliff (pre 2015) *Escaped prison (pre 2015) *Blackmailed Fenmore Baldwin (2014-15). *Hired by Victor Newman to impersonate Jack Abbott (January 2015). *Bribed Mark Harding erase the files on Austin Travers's laptop (February 2015). * Unwanted sexual activities in a one night stand with Kelly (2015) *Helped Harding cover up the murders of Austin, Courtney Sloan and Tobias Gray (February, April, and May 2015). * Moved the dead body of Austin travers. *Attempted murder of Abby Newman (March 2015). *Threatening lipstick messages and stalking of Abby Newman and Summer Newman (March 2015). *Broke into Victoria Newman's house (March 2015). *Hacked into the GCPD computer and virused the system (April 2015). *Chloroformed and kidnapped Sharon Newman; took her to her house (April 2015). *Set up Sharon for murdering Austin and Courtney (April 2015). *Conspired to kidnap Jack Abbott (April 2015). *Rape; sleeping with Phyllis Newman while pretending to be Jack (April-July 2015). *Impersonated Jack Abbott (February to July 2015). *Cyber theft of Newman Enterprises and Jabot (April 2015). *Framed Jack for hacking into Newman Enterprises and Jabot Cosmetics (April 2015). *Obstructoin of justice ; knows that Adam newman is alive and did not report him (may 2015-) *Tried to have Jack killed on an island by hiring a bruiser, failed (June 2015). *Threatened Victor with an empty gun (June 2015). *Framed Victor for felony embezzlement (June 2015). *Held a gun on Adam Newman as a practical joke (July 2015). *Plotted to fake his death and have Victor go to prison for it (July 2015). *Caused Victor to shoot Jack (July 2015). *Planned to kill Marisa Sierras, failed to kill her (July 2015). *Breaking and entering into the Abbott Mansion (August 2015). *Tried to rape Phyllis (August 2015). *Attacked Phyllis Summers (August 2015). *Ordered Harding to kill Jack (August 2015) *Threatened to kill Harding if he did not kill Jack (August 2015). *Turned off security in the Newman Enterprises office building (August 2015). *forged a text message for Jack to meat him in Victor Newman's office posing as Victor on the text (August 2015). *Locked and loaded a gun in Victor's office so when Jack walked through the door he would shoot him (August 2015). *Shot Mark Harding in the arm using the gun he was going to shoot Jack with (August 2015). *Held Marisa Sierras at gunpoint (August 2015). *Disclosed the fact that Mark Harding was involved in Austin and courtney's death which lead to his ear getting cut off, Harding's death , and Sharon miscarrying (August 2015). *working with someone and sent Luca santori to get revenge on phyllis ,Jack ,victor & marisa and also to blackmail them (September 2015). Maladies and Injuries *Suffered a head injury in a car accident and had a seizure as a passenger in his ferarri (May 2015) *went into a medically induced coma after the car accident (May 2015). *Had a very low blood pressure after the car accident which led to a heart attack (May 2015). *suffered amnesia after waking up from the coma (may - June 2015). *Suffered minor injuries in a car accident with Marisa when Marisa grabbed the steering wheel and sent the car into the water (July 2015). *Received a bloody wound after being beaten with a vase by Phyllis Abbott (August 2015). *Held at gunpoint by Courtney Sloan (May 2015) revealed (August 2015). *Tied to a bed by Marisa and she spit in his eye (August 2015). *Threatened with a broken beer bottle while tied to the bed by Jack (August 2015). *Slapped by Jack while tied to the bed (August 2015). *Had his mouth duct taped by Phyllis while tied to the bed (August 2015). *Threatened with a knife to his throat by phyllis while tied to the bed (August 2015). *Threatened with a knife by Jack while tied to the bed (August 2015). *Had his ear cut off to never again be mistaken for Jack Abbott; also flown back to Peru (August 2015). Category:Antagonists Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Recurring Category:2010s Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Villains Category:Characters